


Paper Rings

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [31]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Wherein Baekhyun is excited and proposes without a ring and Kyungsoo, of course, says yes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Very smol fic because I am sad I haven’t been posting anything and this was all I could manage to finish.
> 
> Aka I miss you guys and this is all I have to offer right now 😭😭😭

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun came into the room in a whirlwind of energy, arm outstretched and holding the doorknob to keep himself from falling. “Marry me!”

Kyungsoo, who had been in the middle of pulling off his headphones at the sound of his name, stopped halfway. “What?”

“I want to marry you! Really really. Super duper. Much.”

Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head. “What are you going on about?”

“I’m serious. I can’t for the life of me look serious right now but I’m serious.” Baekhyun grabbed his hand and tugged him up, ignoring his protests and impatiently waiting for Kyungsoo to untangle himself from the chords. Kyungsoo let himself be led by the hand to the living room, smiling stupidly because Baekhyun was just so _excited._

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m in love. I’m so in love. Marry me.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo laughed, then choked on his surprise when Baekhyun got down on one knee. “You-”

“I don’t have a ring. This is totally spur-of-the-moment.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m in love.” Baekhyun smiled up at him, shining in the eleven-o’clock rays. He was still holding his hand, and the adoration in his eyes made Kyungsoo’s chest warm. “Marry me. I’ll ask you again when I actually get a ring, I promise. But marry me.”

“Is that a question or a demand?”

“Demand.”

“Okay,” said Kyungsoo. “I’ll marry you.”

“Really?”

Kyungsoo burst out with laughter. “What, you thought I was going to say no?”

Baekhyun got up and threw his arms around Kyungsoo in response, and Kyungsoo stumbled a bit, hugging him back. “I love you. So much. You have no idea.”

“You literally just proposed.”

“But I love you even more than that, you idiot.” Baekhyun pulled back to shine at him. He kissed Kyungsoo once on the lips, then a hundred times everywhere else on his face, not stopping until Kyungsoo was protesting (but laughing anyway.) “I want to tell everyone. They’d freak out. Oh my god let’s tell Junmyeon!”

“He’d have an actual heart attack.”

“You’re right he’s like seventy years old.” Kyungsoo could almost hear their friend’s offended ‘hey!’, and it was enough to make the two of them stop to giggle together. Baekhyun tightened his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. “Let’s tell him when I get you a ring and do the hardcore proposal.”

“‘Hardcore proposal?’”

“Don’t worry. Nothing too fancy. Just, like, two air balloons and maybe a fireworks show.”

“Oh, shut up.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I don’t need anything fancy.”

“You just need me, right?”

In spite of himself, Kyungsoo let out a ‘hah.’ But, well, was he wrong? “Yeah,” he answered. “I just need you.”

“Good answer.” 

Kyungsoo smiled as Baekhyun leaned in, sealing the deal.


End file.
